sugoi_quest_for_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Chiken Tender-Chan
"By the power of sweet and sour sauce, I'll kick your fat ass!" - Chiken Tender-chan Chiken Tender-chan is a character who has yet to appear in any episodes. She is one of the very few descendants of Suuper Sizeme, an ancient and powerful witch. Appearance Chiken Tender-chan has gray skin and brown hair. She has very large, sparkly orange eyes. Her hair is usually kept in two messy ponytails resembling chicken tenders. Her horns are short and thick, resembling two chicken nuggets. She wears the standard school uniform, with crumbs all over it. She wears a pair of mismatched dress shoes, her left being red and her right being yellow. Magical Girl Like Sakura-chan, Terezi-chan, Ookami-chan, and Vriska-chan, Chiken-chan can transform into a magical girl. In this state, she wears a short Japanese schoolgirl top with a circle cut out to reveal her stomach and abs, complete with an orange collar and a big red and yellow bow. Her skirt is short and straight, and matches her orange collar. She wears knee-high brown boots, with McDonalds nugget sauce containers attached to the back of them. She has long, brown fingerless gloves, her left having a red "K" on it and the other having a yellow "M". Her sword is a plastic toy sword from a Happy Meal, but when dipped in nugget sauce, it turns into different types of swords. Story So Far Chiken Tender-chan has not appeared in any episodes. Before the first episode, she, Emojie-Chan, and Beefey Tacoes were approached by Vriska-chan and her gang, and were bullied by them. After the events of the second episode, she acted upset after hearing Vriska-chan had died. Before the series started, She approached Ookami-chan, offering her some cooking samples she made in cooking class. She got upset when Ookami-chan politely told her she wasn't hungry. After that event, she swore Ookami-chan as her enemy and even attempted to poison her, but she was sent to the principals office when Ryubre saw her put poison in the food. Personality Chiken-chan is a clutzy and goofy girl, often falling over and making huge messes. She can usually be seen cooking and drooling over food, especially fast food. She is very lazy, often not bothering to do her school work. However, when she is motivated, she can do just about anything if it helps her friends. She appears kind, but it is unknown if it is a facade. Relationships Sakura Katana-chan She has mixed feelings on Sakura-chan. She admires her strength and passion, but finds her a rather annoying. Ookami-chan She has sworn Ookami-chan as her biggest enemy after she once turned down her cooking in cooking class. She is unaware that Ookami-chan is dead. Suuper Sizeme She knows Suuper is out there somewhere, waiting for a moment to attack her, but really doesn't care. Emojie Oticon-chan She is her bestest, closest friend. She is very protective over Emojie-chan, and is upset whenever she uses :crying_face: emoji. Boobie Jiggul-Senpai She has a huge crush on Boobie-Senpai. She wishes she had the guts to tell her how she feels. Beefey Tacoes She met him during a battle against Suuper Sizeme. She admires how hard-working he is. He helps her with her fast food powers. Burger-Sensei Her father and teacher. She has mixed feelings about him. Ketcup-chan and Mustar-chan She is very protective of the two, as they are her twin brothers. She will risk her life for them. Suugar Mochii-Chan She. Hates. Her. Enough said. Ryubre Akfest She looks up to Ryubre for cooking advice. He is her favorite teacher. She has a slight suspicion that he's a descendant of Suuper Sizeme, but has no proof for it. Vriska Serket She dislikes Vriska-chan, as her friends have been previously bullied by her and her gang. She is aware that Vriska-chan is dead. Bitch Vantas She dislikes Bitch as she gave her detention for trying to poison Ookami-chan in cooking class. She is also jealous of her humongous rack. Trivia * Chiken Tender-Chan is a fan character made by squirmies * Despite her magical fast food powers, Chiken Tender-Chan promised herself to never eat a single piece of junk food. She hasn't yet broken her promise, but shows signs that she may in the future. __FORCETOC__